Talk:Ajax-013
[[Talk:SPARTAN-013 (Ajax 013)/Archive 1|'Archive 1 of the -013 shenanigans']] [[Talk:SPARTAN-013 (Ajax 013)/Archive 2|'Archive 2 of the -013 shenanigans']] Elementary, my dear Watson? Hmm, I believe I detect skills in the vein of Holmes here}} "Aside from his incredibly strength, speed, reaction times and stamina, Ajax-013's greatest asset is his mind." I like seeing that after we just read about the myriad of oxymoronic mental illnesses he has. Good character. -KidVegeta "Ajax-013's greatest asset is his mind." What, you mean the one full of crippling disorders that should make him unfit for duty in the first place? Also, seriously dude. Please, please, please get someone to check your spelling and grammar here. I know it's unfinished, but that's no excuse for poor SPaG. Hell, I'll do it if you want. Lord knows I do it for pretty much every other writer I know. --Data Junkie 02:39, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, I mean, the fact that you don't give a fuck about your spelling and grammar, or whether or not your character is realistic is obvious. I was just sort of hoping that if I asked, you'd let me fix the spelling and grammar, since you're obviously not going to do it. --Data Junkie 07:41, July 28, 2011 (UTC) It's laughable how bad this character is. I'm just curious if you'd be willing to make him less of a Stu? -KidVegeta oh look, it's THIS discussion again.--Den fryktedehodet 08:36, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Y'know, there's probably a good reason why that discussion keeps coming up. And I seriously doubt it has anything to do with jealousy, especially considering the fact that the article looks like it was written by a grade-schooler without spell check. Just sayin'. --Data Junkie 08:46, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Preemptively jumping in before the (figurative) shit gets (literally) real: You've made your point, Data. No need to toss petty insults around. See Rules two point two and two point four for more details. With regards. [[w:c:halofanon:User:SPARTAN-118|'SPARTAN-118']] (Talk) 08:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Never said anything about jealousy mate. Just commenting on how I've seen this before, over and over, and can guess where it's going. Same shit, different day, different users. Cheers,--Den fryktedehodet 09:38, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Actually, as I said last time this came up, I figure an "Unrealistic" tag would be more appropriate than NCF, but whatever. Also, if I don't need special permission to fix spelling and grammar errors, I'll get started on that sometime tomorrow. Well, tomorrow for me. Might be today for some folks. --Data Junkie 10:12, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I was merely commenting on the overall lack of quality on the page. Not any of that NCF/Grammar template business. I apologize if stating an opinion about someone else's work is frowned upon. -KidVegeta Been re-reading Halo: First Strike and I can attest to the fact that it shows that SPARTAN-IIs, while collected, sometimes do haves lapses of logic because of their indoctrination. Even after the Autumn is lost, Reach is lost, and John's only allies are just three ordinary troopers, all tired from the events as Alpha Halo, he's still determined to initiate RED FLAG with just his three troopers, and takes a lot of talking out off it from both them and Cortana. John may be a great soldier, but sometimes he isn't all there. Indoctrination often clouds his judgment, so it's likely lower-tier S-IIs may have suffered from worse psychological faults. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 05:23, February 15, 2013 (UTC)